


Cover for Death Takes a Holiday (2013)

by randomscientist



Series: [Cover Arts] Fandom Classics: Sherlock/Irene [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Cover Art, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-17 01:52:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14177973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomscientist/pseuds/randomscientist





	Cover for Death Takes a Holiday (2013)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LyraNgalia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyraNgalia/gifts), [rude_not_ginger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rude_not_ginger/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Death Takes A Holiday: In The Shadow of the Black Mountain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/694742) by [LyraNgalia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyraNgalia/pseuds/LyraNgalia), [rude_not_ginger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rude_not_ginger/pseuds/rude_not_ginger). 




End file.
